Randomicity Annual 2013
Randomicity Annual 2013 The American strips use American English, the British strips use British English due to using both US and UK characters, so note the differences in words like "hypnotised" and "lasagne". Strips Garfield in "Cats Will Be Chefs" Garfield decides to cook a new type of lasagna called Jelly Bean Lasagna. Gordon Ramsay loves it and decides to hire Garfield as a master chef in Hell's Kitchen. Jon is concerned for Garfield's safety but Gordon tells him that cats can be chefs. In Hell's Kitchen, Garfield creates all new types of lasagna, including Baked Bean Lasagna, Chocolate Lasagna and Wine Gum Lasagna. He is praised for his work and becomes the new face of Wal-Mart. American Dad/Granitoons/NGE in "Roger the Human Part 1" Roger is turned into a human by Stan so he can explore the outside world without attracting attention. Roger gets drunk one night and wakes up in the Granitoons world. He flirts with the girls, namely Hot Dog and April, May and June. Back in Langley Falls, the Smiths cannot find Roger anywhere and Stan is blamed for letting Roger run away. He is kicked out of the house and forced to eat nothing but grass. Asuka Langley Soryu visits Langley Falls since it has the name "Langley" and takes control of the town. Roger comes back home late at night feeling stoned. The Smiths are not here, they are in the town center dancing the night away thanks to the new rules Asuka has set. Roger begins to panic, thinking the Smiths have left him. Klaus feels the same thing. Family Guy in "Bird is NOT the Word!" Quahog imposes a ban on the Trashmen's No. 1 hit "Surfin' Bird", upsetting Peter a lot, since it's his favourite song. He starts a protest to get the ban lifted, but it doesn't work, and Peter goes on hunger strike. Lois is concerned for her husband's safety. Peter finally calms down when Mayor West is forced to lift the ban following threats from the people of Quahog. Tweenies/Granitoons in "Milo the Wrecker" Milo goes wild after seeing the Pornographic Connoisseur's drawing of April (he's drawn her with five fingers and bigger breasts). He wreaks the worst of all havocs in London. He smashes the Shard of Glass, vandalizes the Olympic Stadium and sets fire to Battersea Power Station. His parents find out about this and go on a goose chase for their son. Milo is caught by the police just as he is about to place a giant condom on the Gherkin. He is fined all of his parents' life savings and sent to jail forever. Formula One in "Rice Rice Baby" Lewis Hamilton becomes obsessed with rice pudding while in Japan with the SOS. He eats it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Hamilton's fellow drivers decide to follow in his footsteps. Bernie Ecclestone, who hates rice pudding, decides to ban the food. American Dad/Granitoons/NGE in "Roger the Human Part 2" Continuing from where we left off earlier in the book, Roger decides to go back to the Granitoons world until the Smiths return, but is locked in the house, and further panics. Stan is still sitting on the front lawn eating grass and mooing like a cow. Roger manages to break outside by ramming the door open. He flies back to Granitoons land only to find that April is acting quite strange and her pupils are absent (not school-wise). She is under the control of expert hypnotist Armando Prentice (nicknamed A.Prentice) who has tried and failed seven times to be Lord Sugar's apprentice so took to hypnotism. He is actually Carter Pewterschmidt in disguise. Roger knocks Prentice unconscious and dresses as him in a bid to take over Granitoons land. He hypnotizes all the girls in another bid to turn them into hookers. Baxter Pryce doesn't like this idea at all, and unmasks Roger. Back in Langley Falls, a mind control wave spreads across the town, resulting in every female being hypnotized, white-eyed, zombie slaves. Steve and Hayley run for their lives. Asuka then proceeds to attack Deputy Director Bullock and strip him to his undergarments. Then, all of a sudden, another wave spreads across Langley Falls, this time undoing all the chaos that has happened. However, Roger is being chased by the HRAM Comics characters for being an alien. April is still under hypnosis and goes in the wrong direction ... to Langley Falls! Stan and his family are enjoying normal life again when they find out Roger is missing. Stan begins to panic, knowing that the whole world will discover Roger as an alien and the family will be tracked down and killed, so they start a search party for the brazen alien. Brainwashed April is now in Langley Falls and drools in front of Klaus. The final nail in the coffin is when she pisses in the fish bowl. Roger who is hiding inside Town Hall can't bear the brunt of this anymore and jerks awake. All the events of the episode were just one huge nightmare. Roger is glad to be awake as the annual ends. Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Gordon Ramsay *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Mayor Adam West *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Steve Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger *Klaus Heissler *April, May & June *Hot Dog *Stan the Crow *Asuka Langley Soryu *Milo *Milo's parents *Lewis Hamilton *Haruhi Suzumiya *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Avery Bullock *Greased Up Deaf Guy *LeBron James *Armando Prentice *Baxter Pryce